Bloody Hell
by earthprincess4
Summary: *Oneshot entry for the AwkWard contest* Edward is the shy, new kid on the Summer baseball team in Forks. Bella has some embarrassing moments with him while he spends the weekend with her, her brother Jasper, and best friend Alice.


**The "AwkWard" Contest  
Story Title: **Bloody Hell**  
Pen name: **earthprincess4  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight or any of the characters involved, Stephenie Meyer does.  
_To see other entries in the "AwkWard" contest, please visit the C2:_  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/AwkWard_Contest/78356/

* * *

This is my crazy story for the contest. I wrote a different one first and didn't care for it the way it was, so I was planning to forget the whole contest all together. But then I came up with this idea and wrote it in one night. I don't even know if I like this story much but I thought it was awkward enough so I figured I'd take a chance and enter. It's very different than what I normally write so I'm hoping it turned out okay. Only downfall is there aren't any lemons and I know that's probably going to hurt my chances in the contest but oh well. I just liked writing it and having fun.

* * *

"Bella," Alice exclaimed, as she ran towards me through the field. She had no regard for the game about ready to start in front of her. I waved to her as she ascended the stands and plopped herself down next to me. "So have you seen him?" I knew exactly who she was referring to, the new guy who just moved here and joined the baseball team.

"No, I haven't. Is he playing today?" I asked.

"O-M-G Bella, Jasper introduced us a little bit ago and he's totally gorgeous. Drool worthy even," she expressed waving her hand in her face like she was about to faint.

"Alice, you're dating my brother. You aren't supposed to be looking at other guys and getting faint over them," I scolded.

"Oh please Bella, it's not going to hurt anyone to just look. I won't act on my attraction."

"Well let's hope not because if you cheated on my brother I'm not sure if I could continue to be your friend.

"I'm not going to cheat on Jasper. I'm totally in love with him. Edward is just attractive. You can't help but stare at him. You should have seen all the girls, hovering around the locker room when I met him. They were all fainting over him. Can you imagine what it's going to be like when school starts up in the fall?"

"I'm sure he's quite the player when it comes to girls too huh?" I asked, actually a little curious about this mystery guy that had all the girls swooning for him.

"Actually, he seemed really shy. He didn't talk to anyone and barely made eye contact with me when Jasper introduced us," she explained.

"I wonder if he's any good at baseball." I wondered more to myself then asking her a question but she replied anyway.

"Jasper said he's amazing. He's going to really help the team out."

"That's good then. I think Jasper is about the only player that's any good on the team," I expressed. We both laughed because we knew it was true. Most of the guys on the team had no skills what-so-ever. Jasper was the only good player and pretty much carried the whole team. They didn't win many games but every once in a while they would get lucky.

It was summer vacation and Jasper was playing on the summer league baseball team. I was doing absolutely nothing constructive accept working on my non-existent tan. Our parents were off on one of their annual vacations they took every summer, leaving us home alone for the first time ever. Normally, they would hire a babysitter to watch over us but this year we protested for months until they finally gave in. We had a list of rules to abide by, but Jasper and I weren't horribly disobedient kids, so it wasn't hard for us to obey the rules. They also called two or three times a day to check on us.

Alice, my best friend, and I spent most of our days watching Jasper's games and cheering him on. He needed the support.

As the game progressed and not much happened, Alice and I began talking about her coming over for the weekend and going over to First Beach in the morning. We made a plan of it and decided since the game was going nowhere we would leave and go back to her house so she could pack her stuff. I knew that having her over was only going to benefit me for a small amount of time before my brother took all her attention, but I didn't care. Luckily Jasper and I were pretty close as far as brother and sister go, so they never made me feel like the third wheel. We were all friends and did almost everything together.

We headed down the bleachers and started walking towards the parking lot when all of a sudden we heard people shouting, "Look out". I turned around just as the fly ball hit me on the side of the head. I fell backwards and passed out. The last thing I heard were people shouting my name in horror.

"Bella, wake up."

"Splash some water on her face."

"Maybe you should slap her."

"I think I should call an ambulance. She's been out cold for far too long."

"Is she bleeding?"

I heard numerous voices saying different things as I started to come too.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. Whoever it was rubbed a finger across my cheek lightly. I opened my eyes slowly and came face to face with the only person I could ever imagine as being Edward Cullen, the new kid in our town. He was leaning over me and it was strange because he had this halo of light around his face. He looked like an angel. Alice said he was attractive but I didn't realize just how true that was until now.

"You really do make girls faint don't you?" I said aloud when I had no intention of doing so. I saw one corner of his lips lift into a crooked, amused smile. That was when I realized I had said that out loud and I felt my face start to turn red.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper and Alice said almost in unison. Edward placed his hand under my head and helped me up into a sitting position.

"I'm fine, really. It's just a little bump," I said.

"A little bump doesn't make you pass out," Edward said in an angry tone. I glared at him.

"Well according to my little sister you make her pass out," Jasper joked. I huffed as he laughed at his own little joke. Alice slapped him across the chest playfully to get him to shut up. "Well he did," He tried to explain further. "He is the one who hit the ball."

I was humiliated by everyone staring at me and of course Jaspers big mouth. "I think you should probably go home," Edward said. "Can anyone drive you?" I looked towards Jasper.

"Don't look at me. I have to finish the game?"

"I'll take her home," Alice chimed in. I was grateful for her. Edward reached for my hands and pulled me to my feet. The sudden motion made me dizzy and I fell forward. Edward caught me before I hit the ground. If I wasn't more devastated than I already was, it was worse now. Before I could steady myself again, Edward scooped me up, in his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down," I shouted.

"You can't walk without falling. I'm just going to carry you to the car," he argued. I sighed in defeat knowing that I was no match to fight against him. Alice led the way to her car and held the passenger door open while Edward placed me gently into the front seat. He shut the door without saying another word to me but he seemed to have lots to say to Alice on the other side of the door.

When he ran back across the parking lot towards the game Alice came around and got in the car next to me. She had a huge grin on her face.

"What was that about?" I asked. She glanced from me to the road as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I think he has a crush on you," she said enthusiastically.

"Whatever, he does not. He probably just feels guilty about hitting me in the head with the baseball," I disagreed. She didn't say anymore and I hated that. When did Alice ever not have something to add? It was driving me crazy not knowing what he said or why Alice came to the conclusion that he liked me. "What did he say?" I asked nonchalantly.

"He gave me a list of instructions on how to take care of you and he gave me his cell phone number in case anything happened or I needed his help," she said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. "He seemed genuinely worried about you."

"Like I said, he feels guilty that he hit me with a ball."

"We'll see," she said with a smile.

When we pulled up next to my house I got out slowly and walked up the steps. I sat down on the couch and Alice brought me a glass of water and the remote. "Okay," she began. "I was told to make you rest, but not let you sleep. No pain medications or any alcohol, not that you have to worry about that. He also said that if you start to feel sick or dizzy then to call him right away." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that he scribbled his number on and placed it on the coffee table in front of me. I glanced at it quickly before raising my eyes to hers. "Do you still want me to stay the night?

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I questioned.

"I was just making sure. You seem kind of irritable or something," she pointed out.

"I'm not irritable, I'm just humiliated."

"Oh, come on Bella, it wasn't that bad." I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going to run home and pack up my stuff real quick. I won't be long. Remember what I told you. Or, well I guess Edward told you through me," she laughed.

"Just hurry up."

She darted out the door and I could hear her tires squeal as she left the driveway. I turned on the TV hoping there was something good to watch. I stopped on some talk show. I laid on the couch for well over an hour bored out of my mind. I felt fine and I didn't think there was anything seriously wrong with me. So I got up and went upstairs looking for a book to read. While searching my bookshelf for something to read, I suddenly felt a wet feeling in my panties. _Oh great_. I thought to myself.

I rushed to the bathroom and discovered that what I thought was right. I had started my period. I looked around the bathroom and couldn't find any tampons. I remembered buying some but couldn't remember what I did with them.

That's when I heard tires crunching the gravel as a car pulled into our driveway. It would have to be Alice or Jasper. They could help me out.

I opened the bathroom door and listened for someone to come in. I could tell it was Jasper by the way he dropped his bat on the floor.

"Jasper," I yelled. "I need your help." I wasn't too thrilled about asking him for help with this, but what else could I do? "Jasper," I yelled again, louder than the first time.

Finally after a couple minutes I heard the sounds of him climbing the stairs. He seemed to be walking really slowly which pissed me off.

"Sometime to today Jazz," I sneered. "I hate asking you this, but I started my period and I think my box of tampons might be in my room somewhere. It might be on my dresser. Can you go get it for me please?" I begged, through the crack I had opened in the door.

He was taking forever in my room and I really wanted to say something to him but he was doing me a favor so I tried to keep my thoughts to myself and be patient.

After a few minutes I heard him coming back down the hall and he stuck the box through the crack of the door. I took it from him quickly before shutting the door and thanking him. I quickly finished up in the bathroom and went back downstairs.

Just as I hit the bottom step Alice and Jasper came through the door carrying two or three bags each.

"Alice you're only staying for the weekend. Why did you bring so much stuff?" I asked.

"A girl can never be unprepared," she asserted. "What if we decide to go to the beach and then go out dancing or for a hike? I have to be ready for anything." I stifled a laugh and I noticed Jasper did too.

I noticed someone in the corner of my eye coming out of the kitchen. I turned my head realizing it was Edward.

"Why is he here?" I asked, in an irritated tone I didn't intend.

"I didn't know I needed my little sister's permission to have a friend over," Jasper retorted. I noticed Edward duck his head to his chest.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that. You just didn't tell me you were bringing anyone over."

"Well I figured since you were inviting Alice, I should invite someone too so I'm not stuck in the house with two chicks all weekend."

"Yeah, right, like either of you will pay any attention to me. In a while you two will take off leaving me behind like you usually do," I complained.

"Well now you have someone to hang out with," Jasper said, gesturing towards Edward with his chin. I glanced his way and he had a shy smile on his face. It was cute and endearing. I started to think Alice was right when she said he was sort of shy.

"So what did you need upstairs?" Jasper asked. My attention went back to him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"You were calling for me from upstairs but Alice had just pulled in and I needed to go help her bring her stuff in. So what did you want?" He explained. A knot formed in my stomach when the realization that it wasn't Jasper who handed me my tampons."

"Who was upstairs then?" I asked with wide eyes. My breath caught in my lungs and I closed my eyes_. Please tell me it wasn't Edward who was upstairs getting me my tampons_. I thought to myself. I would have rather it been a robber or a murderer then Edward in that moment.

"I sent Edward up to see what you wanted," Jasper informed me. I opened my eyes and met Edward's who looked just as embarrassed as I did.

"Oh my God, Jasper," I squealed before rushing upstairs and slamming my door. I flopped down on my bed and all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. This day was turning out to be one of the worst days ever. The tears began filling my eyes just as there was a light knock on the door. I knew it was going to be Alice coming to check on me.

She stepped in, calling my name softly. I didn't respond. She crossed the room and sat down next to me brushing her fingers through my hair.

"Bella, what happened? Jasper is downstairs thinking you're mad at him and Edward isn't talking. What's going on?" She asked. I sat up, crossing my legs in front of me and wiping at my tears with my fingers.

"I was in the bathroom and I started my period. I couldn't find any tampons so I called for Jasper when I heard him come in and asked him if he could go to my room and get the box that was on my dresser. I thought it was Jasper. If I would have known it was Edward I would have never asked him to do that," I explained. Alice was doing everything in her power not to laugh or crack a smile. I rolled my eyes and she burst out laughing. I scooted back down on the bed and covered my head with the blanket.

"Oh come on Bella, it's not the end of the world. He could have went running down the stairs the minute you mentioned tampons. At least he helped you out. That has got to mean something," she justified.

"Today has been like my own personal Hell. I can't ever face him again," I mumbled through the blanket.

"Give me a break Bella. You're being a little over dramatic. It won't be that bad. Within a few days everyone will have forgotten about it and moved on to something else." She tried to convince. "Come on Bella, Jasper got some movies and we're all going to watch them and have a good time."

I heard Jasper laugh loudly downstairs and I knew that Edward must have told him. I groaned in humiliation and slipped further under the covers.

"I'm not letting you sit up here all night so you can wallow in self-pity. Fucked up things happen and there isn't anything you can do about it. Remember the time when we were in eighth grade and we were at the pool for our graduation party and the top half of my bathing suit came off and everyone saw? I was devastated and thought I would never be able to go back to school ever again. But by the next school year most everyone had forgotten about it. Just let it go and come down with me. You can't leave me down there with both of them all night," Alice argued.

I pulled the blankets off my head and looked at her pouty face. "Please," she begged. I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled knowing she won and grabbed my hand dragging me back downstairs. I didn't make eye contact with either of them when I walked into the room. I sat down on the edge of the couch and stared straight ahead at the TV. Alice danced across the room and plopped down in Jasper's lap.

There was complete silence in the room except for the commercial that was on. "Aren't we going to watch a movie?" Alice broke the silence.

"We will. We just wanted to watch the rest of this episode of 'Hogan Knows Best'," Jasper said.

I crossed my arms frustrated because I didn't like this show and I came down for nothing. When the episode came back on it was the one where the dad has to go into the store to buy his daughter tampons and humiliates her in the process. I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment. Jasper was laughing and snickering while Alice did her best to stifle her giggles in Jasper's shirt. I glared over at them before standing to my feet and throwing a pillow at them. "I hate you both," I said, before storming outside.

I sat down on the steps taking a deep breath trying to calm down. I was so angry at the both of them I wanted to scream. Instead I groaned and huffed out of frustration. I didn't realize that someone was sitting next to me until I elbowed them in the arm. I jumped away and turned my head to see that it was Edward sitting next to me. I let out a sigh knowing that any minute I was going to start crying again. Either that or I was going to start beating Jasper up.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," he said quietly. "I was just trying to help. Jasper sent me up to see what you wanted and I was a little shocked about what you asked me to do but I just wanted to help."

"It's alright," I said. "I'll get over it."

"Can I ask you something?" He wondered. I shrugged my shoulders, not caring either way.

"Um," he began hesitantly. "Were you supposed to start your period today?"

"Excuse me," I asked, in disbelief.

"I mean, you were expecting it right? It didn't happen when it wasn't supposed to?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," I shouted.

"I'm only curious because I don't know if that's a sign of a concussion or not and I'm wondering if maybe I should call my dad," he added.

"You want to talk about my menstrual cycle with your dad?" I squealed.

"No… wait… that's not… I meant to say…" he stumbled before sighing dramatically and running his fingers through his hair.

"My dad's a doctor," he blurted. "I'm only worried that I might have given you a concussion and maybe you started your period because of the ball hitting your head."

"Is that possible?" I wondered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know that's why I think I should call my dad," he said again.

"No, you don't need to call your dad. I'm fine," I proclaimed angrily. I stood to my feet and went back into the house slamming the screen door behind me. I sat down on the couch crossing my arms against my chest and pouted. A few minutes later Edward came in sitting on the other end of the couch.

Jasper and Alice glanced between the two of us suspiciously before Alice finally got up and put a movie in.

Jasper and Alice only got through about half the movie before they started making out in the chair. I gave Edward a couple sideways glances wondering what he was thinking or if he was as uncomfortable with the entire situation as much as I was.

When the movie ended Jasper and Alice got up bidding us both goodnight and headed up stairs to do God knows what. Some friend she was. I heard both of them snickering all the way up the stairs.

We were both silent for a long time before he spoke up.

"Do you want to watch another movie or something?" He asked.

"We're going to have to if we don't want to _hear_ them," I raised an eyebrow at him and he got my meaning.

"I'll put one on."

We watched the previews in uncomfortable silence once again. Right before the movie started, he reached over and grabbed the remote off the table and pushed pause. He slid a little closer towards me and I watched hesitantly.

"I think we need to start over," he said. I didn't know what he meant by starting over. "I'm Edward Cullen." He held out his hand for me to shake. I stared at it for a second before extending my hand to his.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said, feeling a little silly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," he said with a goofy grin on his face. I laughed at him.

"Likewise," I said simply.

"So Jasper says you're into painting?" He wondered.

"I like to paint. I'm not that good at it though," I answered.

"I'd love to see some of your work," he remarked.

"You would?"

"Only if you're willing to show me," he added.

"I guess I could. If you promise not to make fun of them or embarrass me," I pleaded.

"I don't know if it's possible for me to embarrass you any more than I already have. I'm sure they're great anyway."

I stood up and headed towards the stairs. He followed close behind me. I walked into my room and pulled out my easel from the corner revealing the few paintings I had stacked on it.

He stepped closer and studied them with his eyes carefully. "Wow," he expressed. "These are amazing."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right," I scoffed. "Like I said I'm not that good. I just do it for fun and because it relaxes me."

He reached for one of the smaller ones picking it up to get a better look. "This is Jasper, right?" He wondered. I nodded my head.

"You're really good Bella," he said with so much sincerity.

I smiled at him shyly. "Thanks."

He placed the painting back down on my easel looking around the rest of my room, curiously. "So you said your dad's a doctor. Is that why you moved here?" I sat down at the foot of my bed, tucking one leg underneath me.

"Yep," he responded coldly. "We move every couple years. My dad likes to be able to help people all over the world so he drags me and my mom along with him."

"I bet that's got to be fun. I'm sure you've been to some pretty exciting places," I wondered.

"I guess, but it makes it hard to settle anywhere or make friends," he said. "Forget ever getting close enough to a girl to consider having a girlfriend."

"You've never had a girlfriend?" I questioned, skeptically.

"I didn't say that. It just never lasts long since we move all the time," he clarified. I nodded my head and bit my lip nervously. He watched me intently from across the room like he was trying to read my thoughts.

We gave each other a nervous sideways glance right as we started to hear my brother and Alice in the room next to us moaning and crying out. I heard Alice say Jasper's name a couple times, and the bed was squeaking. My face turned red again and I glanced up at Edward. He had a mortified look on his face. I huffed and let my head fall into my hands out of embarrassment. He started laughing.

"Do you want to go back downstairs and watch the movie?" He asked.

"Please," I answered.

We got up and headed down the hall.

I stopped near the bathroom door. "I'll be right down." He turned and raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. "I don't need your help this time. If you want there's some microwave popcorn in the cupboard next to the fridge," I offered. He nodded his head and headed downstairs.

When I came down a few minutes later, he was leaning against the counter waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. I could feel him watching me as I moved around the kitchen pouring us drinks and getting a bowl for the popcorn. I diverted my eyes, refusing to make eye contact with him. I knew if I did, my face would probably turn bright red again.

We went back in the living room and turned off the lights, pushing play on the movie. We sat a little closer together this time on the couch sharing the popcorn.

Unfortunately he had put in a scary movie. I hated scary movies. They always gave me nightmares and I knew that watching this movie was not going to be good. As the movie progressed I felt myself inching closer and closer to Edward and grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch to cover my eyes when I needed to.

At one particularly scary moment in the movie I jerked my head towards him and covered my face in his shoulder. I was trying really hard not to scream. I heard him chuckle just as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I looked up at him and saw the amused crooked smile on his face that he wore quite often around me.

"I don't like scary movies. They give me nightmares."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I figured you wanted to watch this so I didn't want to disappoint you," I admitted.

"Bella, I wouldn't have cared what movie we watch. I just grabbed something and put it in. This movie is sort of lame anyway," he disclosed.

"Can we turn it off then?" I asked, shyly.

He smiled, nodding his head and reaching for the remote. We ended up watching South Park instead, which in my opinion was a lot better than the scary movie we had been watching. I didn't move from his shoulder and he never made any indication he wanted me too, which I was thankful for. I felt like if I did move to the other side of the couch where it was dark and cold, I'd end up getting scared again.

It didn't go unnoticed that his fingers were tracing lines across my arm and how eventually as the night went on we had scooted down to lay on the couch and he had tucked me into his side. I was practically lying right on top of him. My head rested on his chest as did my hand. After a while I started to feel myself drift off. I figured I should go to bed but I didn't. Instead I fell asleep laying in his arms.

"Hey you two, wake up," Jasper demanded. I opened my eyes to see Jasper and Alice standing over me. When I felt the body under me begin to move I suddenly remembered where I was and noticed Alice and Jasper grinning at us. I hopped up and pulled myself to the other side of the couch.

"Have a good night?" Alice asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Are we still on for the beach today?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get ready," I said. I headed towards the stairs and Alice followed me up.

"So…" she began. "What did I miss last night?"

"Nothing, we were just watching a scary movie and I got scared and he was trying to comfort me. But I guess we ended up falling asleep."

"You were practically on top of him Bella. And you looked rather comfortable being in his arms. I think there's more going on then you're telling me."

"Well if you hadn't ditched me I wouldn't have been down there with him in the first place," I said, digging through my dresser looking for an appropriate bathing suit to wear. "Nothing happened accept for me getting scared and he was being a nice guy."

"I think you both looked cute together. I wouldn't have put it past him to plan the whole scary movie thing, just so you would let him protect you. Like I said Bella, I think he likes you."

Eventually Alice came over and grabbed the most skimpy bathing suit I owned and through it at me. I looked over at her about ready to protest but the look on her face said that I better not even try. She headed back down to join the boys while they waited for me to get dressed. I put on the bathing suit that Alice gave me, but I covered it up with a pair of shorts and a thin flannel shirt. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and headed downstairs. The guys were already outside loading up the car and Alice was sitting in the front seat, putting lip gloss on.

I climbed in the back seat just as Edward and Jasper got in. The conversation to the beach was pretty plain and I spent most of the trip just staring out the window.

When we arrived and unloaded everything, Jasper and Edward headed for the water. Alice followed behind then squealing and giggling as Jasper picked her up and threatened to throw her in.

I sat down on my towel, taking the flannel shirt off and took out a book to read. I wasn't paying attention to the rest of them until there was a shadow that came over me. I looked up just as Edward sat down next me. I looked around for Jasper and Alice but they had taken off on a walk down the beach.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"A book," I said, uninterestingly.

"Oh it's a book? I thought maybe you were reading palms over here all by yourself," he joked.

"Hey," I scolded, hitting him playfully across the chest with the book. He laughed and fell backwards like I had actually hurt him.

"Seriously though, what are you reading?" He asked again, sitting back up.

"Wuthering Heights," I answered.

"So you're afraid of lame scary movies, you blush at anything uncomfortable, I think you're a little prone to awkward moments, you're a painter and a reader of classic books. Interesting," he stated.

"Why is that interesting?"

"Just pieces of the puzzle, that make up who Bella Swan really is," he answered. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to make sense of him.

"I'm really not that interesting," I countered.

"Maybe not to some, but to me you are," he admitted. I turned towards him, watching him glance back and forth between me and the sand he was letting run through his fingers. I saw the shy smile, I knew well, spread across his lips and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to feel those lips against mine.

I leaned in quicker than I should have because as soon as I did, he turned his head in the opposite direction, after hearing Jasper shout his name in the distance, causing my lips to come into contact with the back of his head.

I pulled away quickly hoping he hadn't noticed, but when he turned around to face me and had this confused look on his face, I could tell he knew.

"Did you just… I think you…" he stuttered. "You kissed the back of my head."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "You might want to add to that list of yours that I'm a complete idiot and have no idea what I'm doing." He started laughing which I was familiar with also. I could tell my cheeks were starting to flush and I hated it because he thought that was an_ interesting_ trait I had.

I ducked my head trying to hide the blush behind my hair. Every situation with him really was my personal Hell.

"Bella," he said, pushing the strands of hair behind my ear. I looked over at him through my eyelashes, not wanting him to see the humiliation I was feeling. He watched me intently for a second before leaning in slowly, pressing his lips to mine. Our mouths moved as one and neither of us was willing to break away from the passion and intensity that we were both feeling. His hands wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him as my fingers threaded their way into his hair.

When we finally did break from the kiss, breathlessly, he leaned his forehead against mine and brushed his thumb across my cheekbone. "You're not an idiot. You're perfect, quirks and all. That's what makes being around you fun. I think this might end up being my most favorite place I've ever been."

My face lit up with excitement and pride from his words. He leaned in kissing me again. I sat up and pulled myself into his lap, sitting on his legs never breaking the kiss. He didn't seem upset or concerned in any way that I was sitting on his lap with nothing more than just a bathing suit.

"Just think," I began. "We've already had enough awkward moments the last two days that from now on, nothing should really bother us."

"So the fact that your brother and Alice are watching us kiss right now and looking rather amused by our display, doesn't bother you in anyway?" He asked.

I slid closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It doesn't affect me in the slightest bit," I said, brushing my lips to his, willing him to kiss me again.

"Me either," he mumbled against my mouth before taking my lips in his and deepening the kiss.

Maybe this wasn't Hell after all. I think I'm going to enjoy this summer.


End file.
